Voldemort's Host Club
by raichan as rhodes
Summary: Voldemort bikin host club ! harry, lupin, sirrius dan draco di rekrut buat jadi anggota nya ! baca yaahhh ! chapter 2 updated !
1. Chapter 1

**Voldemort's Host Club**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan punya gue !!**

**Summary : Voldemort dan para pelahap maut membuat sebuah HOST CLUB !! Harry, Lupin, Sirrius, Draco di rekrut buat jadi anggotanya. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya??? Humor fic !! baca yyaahhh !!**

Bagi yang belum tau Host club itu apa, host club di fanfic ini adalah sekumpulan cowok, yang kerjanya nemenin para cewek-cewek. Untuk gambaran lebih lanjut, baca Ouran High School Host Club.

Chappy 1

"Ekhem," Voldemort berdehem keras sambil naik ke atas altar, "pengumuman pengumuman !!" teriaknya, dia menempelkan tongkat sihirnya ke leher putihnya. "maaf aku telah menghilang selama ini, selama ini aku sedang berpergian ke sebuah desa tersembunyi, namanya desa Konoha." Kata nya setelah pergi beberapa hari.

"Waaahhh !! Tuanku abis dari desa nyah si naruto yaahh??" teriak bellatrix lestrange berapi-api.

"Naruto ?? siape tuh? Kok gue kagak kenal??" sahut Lucius Malfoy, merasa tersaingi pengetahuannya oleh bellatrix.

"ituu looh !! masa' lo kagak tauu??? Tokoh komik and anime terkenal dari jepanggg !! masa lo kagak tau?? Kan komiknye di jual di toko-toko buku di Diagon Alley…" terang bellatrix panjang lebar.

"DIEEEM !! lo pade pada kagak bisa diem bentar apeeh??" cuap-cuap Voldemort. Lucius dan Bellatrix yang berdiri tepat di depan sang pangeran kegelapan langsung buka payung, takut kena muncratan liur nya si Voldemort.

"Addduuh, Tuan Voldie… anda ngapain ke sana??" Tanya Narcissa Malfoy sesopan mungkin.

"Tadinye gue mao nyari saudara seperguruan seajaran gue, namanya Orochimaru, eh pas gue nyampe sono dia nyah ternyata udah mati… kacau dah…" kata Voldie dengan muka amat sangat menyesal.

"Trus Trus??" Tanya para pelahap maut berisik karna penasaran.

"ya udeehh, gue pulang deh ke mari…" terang Voldie.

**a/n. loh kok semuanya jadi pada pake aksen betawi siihh?? **

"duh, author !! ngapain sih lo nyela-nyela omongan gue !! gue sihir luuh !!" teriak Voldie, "Avada Kedavra !!" teriaknya marah sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

**Author:** Eits !! ga kena !! Weeee !! –kabuuurrrrr !!-

Okeh back to the story…

"ya udeh, ntuh kagak usah di omongin lagi !! sekarang, lo lo pade harus nemuin harry potter, Lupin, Sirrius Black, trus bawa kemari !! idup idup !! ngarti kagak !!"

"ngarti boss !!" teriak para pelahat maut serempak.

"buat ape tuan Voldie nyuruh kite bawa ntuh cecunguk kemari??" Tanya bellatrix lestrange.

"ennng, buat ape yeeh??" voldie terdiam sebentar, satu meniitt… satu setengah meniit.. lima belas menitt.. setengah jam… si Voldie mikir laaammmmaaa banget, sampe sampe sang author ketiduran ampe ngiler-ngiler.

"oh iyeh !! gue inget !!" teriak Voldie, terlihat kobaran api di sekujur tubuhnya, menandakan semangatnya udah balik. "gue mao… bikin HOST CLUB !!! wakakak –evil laugh- !!"

para pelahap maut sweat dropped. Tapi dolohov dan yaxley keliatan antusias banget nget nget nget.

"UAPPAH ?? HOST CLUB??"

"iye Host Club?? Gimane ide gue??" Tanya Voldie, keliatan bangga sama ide tolol nya.

"kenape musti tuh Harry Potter siih?? Kagak ada yang lebih cakep apeh??" protes wormtail. "Lupin ama sirrius juga???"

"adduh, wormy… lo buta yeh?? Lo liat dooonngg… Harry, matanya biru menyala bagaikan bintang… Lupin, rambutnya keren bagaikan rambut gue…"

para pelahap maut sweat dropeed. Emangnyeh si voldie punya rambut apeh??

"dan sirrius gagah bagaikan anjing item…" lanjut voldie masih berapi-api.

"emang die anjing item kaleee…" koor para pelahap maut.

"oh iyah !! Lucius !! anak lo juga bawa kemari !! die mau gue rekrut jadi anggota Host club !!"

"okeh, tuan Voldie…"

"sebenernye ituh para anggota host club kerja nye ngapain siih??"

"gini looh, mereka akan gue suruh buat melayani para wanita-wanita yang punya banyak waktu dan kesepian…" kata Voldie dengan mata berbinar-binar. "trus kite jadi makin kaya deh !! kaya, wormtail, kaya !!" kata Voldie, lalu dia menari hula-hula plus belly dancing dengan galleon kertas, (emang ada yah?) di bikin jadi rok nya.

Sound Effects : lagu tarian perut dari arab dilanjutkan dengan lagu Makhluk tuhan yang paling sexy dari Mulan Jameelah.

Dolohov dan Yaxley ngikutin tuannya, nari hula-hula dan belli dancing, bahkan si nagini ikut-ikutan nari Belli dancing.

Pelahap maut yang lainnya sebenernya pingin ikutan, tapi gengsi. Takut kalah ama tarian HOT nya si Nagini.

Setelah dua puluh menit, akhirnya Voldie, Yaxley, Nagini, dan Dolohov brenti karena kecapean. Hosh… Hosh… para pelahap maut lainnya, merasa bersyukur mereka berenti joget joget karena dirinya sendiri udah ga tahan kepingin ikutan joget.

"okeh, jangan lupa, bawa mereka idup idup !!" perintah sang pangeran kegelapan.

"siap bos !!" koor para pelahap maut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wakakak !! hallo, salam kenal, saya Rai(baca:rayi, seperti baca bayi). Saya pendatang baru di HarPot fanfic. Mohon bantuannya !! **

**Maaaaaffff bgd, buat para penggemar Harry Potter yang tidak menyukai Fic saya… oh ya, saya sudah berhasil membujuk Voldie untuk meng-iklankan review buat Fanfic ini.**

**Author : Yuuu… Tancap mang Voldie !!**

**Voldie : Ekhem, wahai para pembaca sekalian !! lo lo pade kalo abis baca kudu nge-ripiu(review maksud nya..) !! ripiu anda dapat membantu kelangsungan berdirinyah VOLDIES HOST CLUB !! ayooo !! review !! kalo kagak, gue avada niih !!**

**Author : -memberikan two thumbs up buat Voldie sambil nyengir-**

**Oh iyah, bagi yang mau jadi pengunjung di VOLDIES HOST CLUB ato VHC, silahkan mereview, sertakan nama kalian dan dengan siapa kalian mau di layani. Okeh !! yang mau request untuk di rekrut jadi anggota host club juga bolehh..**

**Critanya tu bi kontinyu…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappy II **

**Wah wah, terima kasih buat yang udeh pada nge-ripiu… tengkyuuu !!!**

**Voldie : khukhukhu –evil smirk- bagi yg ude pada rikues… tunggu aje tanggal maennye…**

**Luna : okeh, letes begin de stori…**

Setelah mempersiapkan segalanya, dolohov sama wormtail berangkat duluan, mereka pergi ke hutan terlarang, katenye eh katenye ada lupin si guru ganteng di sono. Dan tanpa di sadari, si nagini ngikutin mereka sambil ngeliak-ngeliuk di udara percis kaya mulan jameela di pidio klip terbarunya 'makhluk tuhan yg paling bongsor'

Setelah nyampe, ternyata di sana bukan Cuma ada lupin, ternyata eh ternyata di sana juga ada harry beserta temen nye si ron, Sirius black juga ade di sana. Saking senengnya, si dolohov ampe sujud sukur sambil komat-kamit nyebut-nyebut 'voldemort raja dangdut' ato 'voldemort kawin ama meichan' berulang-ulang.

"lupiiiiiinnn !!" teriak wormtail. Lupin langsung nengok ke arah si wormtail. Tiba-tiba aja mata nya si lupin jadi berbinar-binar ngeliat wormtail udah kaya orang yang belom pernah ngeliat tikus yang jeleknya-minta-ampun.

Lupin pun berlari ke arah wormtail dengan gaya slomo.

"wormtaiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllllllllll …"

"lupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn …"

"worrrrmmmmmmtaaaaiiiillllllll……"

"lllluuuupppppppppiiiiinnnnnnn….."

lupin belaga kaya orang meluk-meluk sambil lari ke arah wormtail, wormtail lari-lari ke lupin udah kayak tikus sange alias horny alias turn-on ngeliat kucing trus kepingin kawin buat memperbaiki keturunan, kalo lahir anaknye itu cingkus yang setingkat lebih ganteng dari si wormtail.

Mereka sudah berlari sekitar sepuluh menit, padahal jaraknye Cuma enem meter, yaaahh… namanye juga slomo.

Sirius juga berbinar-binar ngeliat si wormtail, masalahnya Sirius udah lama ga ngeliat tikus bongsor kayak gitu.

Akhirnya wormtail nyampe ke Sirius, trus merekaaa… berpelukan ala teletabis trus pantatnya goyang-goyang. Tiba-tiba…

GRAAUUPP

"ciiiitttt !!" cicit womtail kesakitan, Sirius yg udah bermetamorposis jadi anjing ngegigit pantatnya wormtail. Saking kagetnya si wormtail ikutan berubah jadi tikus bongsor.

SLUUURRRPP !! GLEEK !! di telen lah si wormtail ke dalem perutnya Sirius yg gantengnya subhanalooohh…

"ooohh Sirius.. kenapa kamu nelen dia ??" Tanya lupin prihatin. "kenapa ga telen aku aja???" matanya lupin udah berkaca-kaca.

"guuk !!" gonggong Sirius dengan muka nyesel.

"Sirius.."

"guuukkk !"

"Sirius.."

"guukk !"

"HOEEEKKK !!" tiba-tiba Sirius muntah, keluar deh si wormtail dari dalem perutnya Sirius, berbarengan dengan segumpal bulu srigala, plat nomor mobil, dan head-protektor berlambang konoha yg di colong dari kantongnya naruto.

"eh lo pade !!" teriak si dolohov yang udah kesel, "gue tu de poin aje ye !! tuan voldie minta lo lo pade buat jadi anggota host clubnye die !"

"WADDEPAK (what the fuck maksudnya…) !!" teriak lupin, Sirius, harry ama ron.

"IYE DEPPAK !!" bales si dolohov.

"hohohoho !!!" harry ketawa ala sinterklas, "lo musti ngalahin gue dulu !! ayo kite duel !!!" tantang si harry.

"okeh !! siape takuut !!"

mereka menyiapkan peralatan duel, dari karpet ampe soundeffect nye. Akhirnya setelah tiga menit berlalu, peralatan sudah siap.

Sfx : JENG JENG !!

Harry, Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Dolohov, Wormtail, bahkan nagini yang ngumpet di balik pohon jadi deg-deg kan.

DAG DIG DUG  
DAG DIG DUG  
DAG DIG DUG DER !! DAIIA !!!

Harry dan dolohov mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya,

Sfx : JREEENNNG !!!

IT'S DDR ! DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION !! FOLLOW ME !!

Harry dan dolohov segera menitipkan tongkatnya pada Sirius. Harry memilih lagu untuk ronde pertama. Harry memilih laguu ... BUTERFLY

READY !!

Aaaiaiai aaaaiaia aaaaiaiai where's my samurai ??

**Author : meneketehe !! lo nanya gue !!!**

**Mesin PS2 : yeeehh !! siape nyang nanya ama lo !! lo nye aje yg ke-GR-an !! **

**Voldie : author !! diem nape !! ntar PS2 nye ngambek looh !! petrificus totalus !!**

**Author : langsung diam mematung dengan posisi ga enak, yaitu lagi garuk-garuk pantat. (ehehe… bcanda deenngg…)**

begitu lagu dimulai, harry dan dolohov langsung aje jejingkrakan di atas karpet DDR yg suci… si dolohov selalu perfect, sedangkan harry banyakan miss nya gara-gara pantat nya gatel, jadi nya dia meliak-meliuk ga karuan kaya abang bajaj.

Lupin Sirius Ron (LSR) : Harry !!

Wormtail : POTTER !

LSR : HARRY !!

Wormtail : POTTER !!

LSR : HARRY !!

Wormtail : POTTER !!

Sadar bahwa namanya tidak disebut-sebut, dolohov mendelik galak ke wormtail, wormtail malah tetep aja ngelanjutin perkataan 'harry' dengan 'potter'.

Akhirnya ronde pertama berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak dolohov.

"eh kunyuk !! lo bukannye dukung gue malah dukung si potter !! tolol luuhh !!" cuap-cuap dolohov.

"I did??" jawab wormtail tanpa merasa bersalah.

singkat kata, sekarang adalah final round. Dolohov tanpa sengaja memilih lagu 'paranoia' yang susahnya bikin ikan mas makin mangap-mangap, tukang bajaj jadi bergoyang, orochimaru hidup lagi lalu mati dengan tidak terhormat, naruto keselek ramen, author pipis di celana.

Muka semuanya jadi horror begitu lagu paranoia dimulai.

Harry dan dolohov mulai kewalahan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama nagini cuma ngumpet di balik pohon sambil pacaran ama janda centaurus yang lagi bunting, si nagini akhirnya keluar.

Nagini langsung nge-body dolohov biar minggir,

"ssssttt … ssssttt …. Sssttt… aksjiisosnjhhvnl srjncvnh" si nagini mangap mangap sambil melotot ke arah dolohov. Si harry yg ngerti si nagini ngomong apa, menerjemahkan ke dolohov.

"dia bilaaanngg… BEGO LU !! NGE-DANCE AJA KAGAK BISA!! SINI GUE GANTIIN !! begitulaahh…"

akhirnya dengan segenap keseksian yang dimiliki oleh nagini, nagini mengeluarkan kaki cadangannya, yang dia pinjem secara paksa di ruang UGD dari korban kecelakaan bis kota yang jungkir balik.

BLESS

Keluarlah 2 kaki jenjang nan indah dari kanan kiri tubuh nagini. Nagini pun ngedance mengikuti irama paranoia yang susahnya amit-amit. Ternyata, pemirsa, nagini hobby main DDR di markas Voldie.

"YEAHHHH !! KITE MENANNNNGGGG !!!" teriak wormtail tiba-tiba ketika lagu berakhir, nagini 244 combo, sedangkan harry Cuma 14 combo. Yang artinya Harry dkk kalah telak sama seekor uler seksi bagaikan meichan, sang partner baru maia ahmad.

"hiks… Sirius… kita kalah…" isak lupin didalam pelukan sahabatnya, Sirius black.

"tenanglah lupin… toh kita ga bakal mati kalo deket-deket ama Voldemort, paling juga ayan…"

singkat kata, Lupin, Sirius, Harry, dan Ron, yang katanya ga tega membiarkan harry di apa-apain ama Voldie.

Setelah ber-dis-aperet alias disappeared, mereka nyampe ke markas Voldie. Begitu pintu utama dibuka…

"SELAMAT DATANG !!" sambut voldie ceria, sang pangeran kegelapan udah telanjang dada, make baju derah khas bali, beras tiga butir di tempelin di jidad lebarnya.

**Ceritanya tu bi kontinyuuu….**

**Saya sudah bekerja keras sekeras batu karang dalam mengerjakan fic ini, maaf kalo unsure humor nya berkurang, ceritanya jayus, dan bla bla kekurangan lainnya. **

**Mohon hargailah kerja keras sang author, dengan cara… RIPIU !! saya sudah berhasil membawa DRACO kesiniii…**

**Author : mari tuan draco…**

**Draco : ekhem, para pembaca yang terhormat… khususnya para gadis yang tentunya sangat cantik, dukunglah Voldemort's Host Club… berikan review anda, (draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang bikin… aduuuhh… para fangirl draco pada meleleh…)**


End file.
